


Homework Distractions

by arrafrost



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade thinks there are better things Peter could be doing than homework and he lets him know exactly what/who they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> written for mandylasers

Somehow, on a perfectly ordinary day, Peter found himself nearly out of his chair – half due to the fact that he was being pulled and half due to the fact that he wouldn't let go.

“Wade give me back my homework!” Wade had reached around, snatching up the papers but they were grasped in Peter's hand in an instant. Even as Wade tried to pull back across the room, Peter still hung on, heels dug into the carpet to keep himself in his desk chair.

“It's boring and has nothing to do with porn! Therefore, I take precedence.” Wade barely sounded like he was struggling, and he knew that couldn't be true because Peter was the one with the superhero super strength... although he was probably not at his best considering his lack of sleep cycle trying to balance college classes and saving people's lives.

“You have nothing to do with porn either, your argument is invalid!” Peter shot back.

Wade's eyebrow rose, suggestively, as if it finally heard the words it had been waiting for all its life as an eyebrow. “Oh, I have everything to do with porn. People are probably getting off on this right now.”

“You're too fucked in the head.”

“Are you asking me to give you a blow job?”

“Wade!” And he could feel it, that stupid red hot blush that started in his cheeks and found a way to leak into the rest of his upper body. Why did his entire neck turn red when Wade made him blush? It was ridiculous! “Please, stop and let me work. I promise I'll pay attention to you later, maybe, if I can't find anything better to do.”

“Oh I guarantee you can't find anything better to do than me.”

This was Peter's chance to pause, his head tilting and apparently finding this conversation interesting now. “Are you asking me to be on top?”

Surprisingly, that startled Wade for a moment giving Peter the perfect opportunity to shift his weight, throwing himself back into his chair and finding the papers back in his possession. The downside was that Wade was still holding onto the papers that came flying back into his person and his lap was now significantly full with a mercenary pressing against him.

Peter rolled his eyes as he struggled to remove Wade from the limited space of his chair, but he seemed content there... hanging on to the chair and refusing to budge even if he had let go of the papers. That was when Peter felt his hot breath on his ear, lips so close he could hear him licking his lips. “Stop working right now, Pete and you can fuck me over this desk right now.”

The Wade's voice didn't even need all those filthy promises it sounded because his words were doing enough of that and it went straight to Peter's cock.

“I could press my lips against you as I strip, right here on top of you, completely naked in your lap. You'd like that wouldn't you, Spidey? Then I'd lean back, sit myself on your desk and open my legs just to give you the perfect view. I know you love my ass,” Wade grinned when he felt Peter shudder against him, breath hitching at the idea. “You stare at it all the time when you think I'm not looking. Spandex does wonderful things but my ass is as firm as a pumpkin. Wouldn't let you touch though.”

Wade's lips pressed into the sensitive spot just behind his left, mouth alternating between whispering to him and licking and biting a trail down Peter's neck. “I'd make you suck on my fingers until they were good and wet before I leaned back and spread my legs so wide it hurt, but I'm doing it just for you. Shoving all three fingers in at once, all to hear you moan exactly like that in my ear.”

Peter had moaned, hadn't been able to stop it from rolling off his lips. His grip on his paper completely abandoned to grasp Wade's forearms, unsure of whether he wanted to pull Wade closer or lift him to put him on the desk and make him do everything he said.

“I'd make such a show for you, Pete, you'd writhe in your desk wanting to touch but my foot would press down on your crotch, kind of like this-” Wade cupped Peter through his jeans, roughly grinding his heel into the base. Peter curled into the touch, placing him further at Wade's mercy as his breath came out in shuddering gasps over the mercenary's shoulder. “Holding you back and making you wait for it. Wait until you can stand up and grab my legs, pulling me hard before you even get your fly undone, and you need it so bad you can barely focus on undoing your pants, so I do it for you, much like this. Pulling you out and wrapping my hand around you to feel how hard you are for me, how much you can't focus on anything else but wanting to be inside me.”

He demonstrated by mirroring his obscenities perfectly, hand too heavy, too light, not enough and too much at the same time and Peter was only able to moan louder as his mind clouded over, lost in a fog of Wade's rough voice and horribly filthy fantasies.

“I wouldn't wait, Pete. I'd draw you in closer and press you right against me, wet but not nearly enough to stop it from hurting but you know I'd get off on the pain, and I'd grab your ass, forcing you into me in one single thrust.”

Peter bucked his hips up into Wade's hand, holding him tighter and trying to find more friction, more warmth.

“You wouldn't last long inside me, I know it. You'd be so hot from it, so completely in awe to feel me tighten around you, surrounding you and I'd rock my hips back hard, no gentle and tender strokes for me. Begging you to go faster, digging my nails into your ass, getting you to pound me harder and you would come like that. Hard and fast and screaming my name as you come inside me.” Feeling Wade's smirk spread over his collarbone at the same time his hand tightened and increased its pace was too much, his body was shaking from need and desire and it was Peter's turn to imitate Wade's words. He bit into his lover's shoulder, screaming Wade's name, rolling against the mercenary's body as his orgasm shook him.

Peter was gasping, barely conscious and unable to hold himself upright when Wade lifted off his lap, pushing Peter back so he slumped down in his comfy desk chair. “Well that was fun, better get back to the homework there Petey.”

He stared in disbelief as Wade smirked at him, grabbing his mask from where he'd laid it down on his bed earlier and sauntered out his doorway as though nothing entirely mind blowing had not happened. Letting his head fall back, he felt around his lap for the papers he had been working on and lifted them up to see a white streak smeared across them. “Damnit Wilson!”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com/)


End file.
